Star Trek: Generations: Agents of Yesterday: Dislodging Taurean Jaws
by rylansato
Summary: While looking for survivors from a missing science vessel in the Murasaki 312 nebula, Lieutenant Commander Chiharu Miyachika has to go down to Taurus II to find them. With the help of her team, including a survivor from the 'Galileo Seven', Miyachika will face off against Klingons and the infamous Taureans.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Generations: Agents of Yesterday: Dislodging Taurean Jaws

Lieutenant Commander Chiharu Miyachika rode the turbolift from Deck 5 to the bridge. The ship was searching for the USS Seoul, a science ship that was lost in the area. The turbolift doors opened to the bridge. Captain Garrett was sitting in the command chair staring at the bright green plant that was Taurus II. He swung around to face his first officer as she approached the red railing that flanked the captain's left.

"We've located the Seoul," Garrett said. "It crashed on the surface of the planet. I need boots on the ground. Find out what's going on. Take a landing party down to the surface. Assess the situation and look for survivors."

"Can't we use the ship's sensors to locate survivors?" Miyachika asked.

"We can't use the sensors to pinpoint survivors due to atmospheric interference. It's also why we can't use the transporters. You'll need to take a shuttlecraft down. I recommend bringing Ensign Mears along. She's been to Taurus II before; her insight will be quite valuable. Make sure to arm yourself well. From what I've read of Jim Kirk's report, Taurus II can get a little rough. Be careful down there."

"We will, sir. I'll bring Lieutenant Tarsi along as well. She'll keep an eye on things."

Miyachika took the turbolift down to the shuttlebay on Deck 17. She walked down the brightly lit corridor, passing people of different divisions on the way. The three different colored uniforms were about as bright as the different colors of the various conduits that lined the bulkheads. She stopped by the armory first and unsurprisingly found the Andorian Lieutenant Tarsi calibrating the phasers.

"Just the person I was looking for."

"Oh?" Tarsi asked. Her antennae twirling in curiosity.

"What do you know of Taurus II?"

"Well, it's barely an M-class planet. The Taureans themselves are big, primitive and very quick to anger. A phaser will be your best friend when they're around. Why?"

"I'm leading a landing party to the surface and I want you down there to watch my back," Miyachika said.

"Count me in," she said. After gathering some Type II phasers, the pair headed for the shuttlebay. They saw Ensign Mears standing just outside the shuttlebay. She had a tricorder slung over her shoulder and a phaser attached to her hip looking ready to go.

"Ensign Mears reporting as ordered, sir. Captain Garrett informed me you were leading a landing party to the surface and assigned me to accompany you. I can't say I'm looking forward to seeing Taurus II again."

"I'm told you have been here before, Ensign," Miyachika said.

"Yes, sir. I was part of the so-called 'Galileo Seven' – a science team sent to study the Murasaki Effect. Our shuttle crashed on Taurus II. Not all of us made it back to the Enterprise alive."

"I understand, Ensign. While I wouldn't want you to relive any nightmares, your insight for this mission will be tremendously helpful."

"Of course, sir. You can count on me," Mears said.

The shuttlecraft made its way down to the surface. Miyachika looked at the mostly barren terrain as she stepped out of the shuttle. The ground was relatively visible through the fog that swirled around their boots. Rock walls surrounded and towered over them seemingly touching the greenish sky. Aside from the occasional shrub, there was no plant life.

Just past some of the rocks protruding from the ground was the wreckage of the USS Seoul. Ensign Mears shuddered as she stepped away from the shuttlecraft.

"It's just as grim as I remember it here," she said. The fear in her voice was thick. "My skin is crawling. I can't help but feel like the creatures are out there...watching us, waiting to attack."

Miyachika pulled her phaser off her belt. "Stay alert. You might not be far off with that." She scanned her surroundings looking for any movement among the rocks.

"The ship crashed just north of here," Mears said looking at her tricorder. "There are two paths that will take us to it. There could be survivors on both paths."

"I'll take Alpha team along the northwestern path and you take Beta to the northeast. We'll meet at the crash site."

"Yes, sir," Mears said gripping her phaser. She walked off in one direction with Beta team following her. Tarsi and Flores followed Miyachika. They followed the path to another open area littered with debris. A warp nacelle had slammed into the rock wall just ahead of them.

"Nacelles look a lot bigger up close," Tarsi said. Miyachika saw the broken front half of the secondary hull close to the nacelle. Tarsi scanned some debris with her tricorder.

"This is part of a shuttlecraft's coolant assembly," she said.

"A shuttlecraft may have been trying to get out but didn't make it in time," Miyachika said. The trio continued up the path following more wreckage.

"There it is," Tarsi said. They sprinted to the flaming shuttle seeing someone lying among the wreckage. The shuttle had been torn in half with a giant hole in its port bulkhead. Miyachika examined the person, determining it was safe to move him. She pulled him from the wreckage as Tarsi came over with her first aid pouch. They administered a hypospray as Flores kept watch with his phaser rifle ready.

"Hey," she said. "You're gonna be fine. Are there any others?"

The man slowly came to. He looked up at the two women kneeling over him and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god," he said.

"Are there any others?" Miyachika asked again.

"We need to move. Those things are out there," he said ignoring her question.

"What things?" Miyachika asked.

"Large creatures attacked us," he said. "One of their weapons struck the plasma coil, causing it to explode."

They started hearing loud dragging noises. Flores gripped his phaser rifle. He snapped his attention in all directions trying to figure out the location of the sound. It sounded like it was coming from all around. He turned around to face Tarsi and Miyachika.

"It's coming from all around us," he said. Miyachika looked up just in time to see a very large creature throw a spear at Flores.

"Flores, look out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Flores didn't have time to react as the giant spear slammed into his back. The arrowhead was so large it stuck out through his chest. Blood shot out, spraying Tarsi and Miyachika. The impact sent him forward a few meters. He landed with a thud face first in the dirt. Miyachika grabbed her phaser and fired. The energy beam struck the creature. Tarsi grabbed the phaser rifle and fired. The two weapons were enough to drive the creature off.

"So that was a Taurean?" Tarsi said. "I can understand why Ensign Mears is frightened of this place."

"Are you well enough to stand?" Miyachika asked. He nodded and stood up.

"I'm Doctor Grogan," he said. "I'm part of a research team studying the Murasaki Effect. Suddenly the ship crashed. I was out looking for supplies with that thing attacked. I guess it took me for dead when the shuttle exploded."

"That's lucky for you," Miyachika said. "Where are the others?"

"Those of that were left were held up in the wreckage of the main shuttlebay," Grogan said.

"How many survived?"

"Only a handful," he said.

"Take us there," Miyachika said. The two followed Grogan along the path to the wreckage of the shuttlebay. It was the back half of the secondary hull that had broken up into two parts.

"The others are inside," Grogan said. He banged on the door in a particular way like a password. The doors opened revealing all that was left of the crew of the Seoul. Miyachika scanned the faces of the survivors looking for one in particular. Many of them looked relieved to see help had arrived.

"Haru?" a voice from the crowd called out. Miyachika's attention shot to that person. Lieutenant Cassie Holiday was the person she had been looking for since she heard the Seoul had crashed.

"Cassie!" The two rushed and hugged each other. "I was hoping you'd still be alive."

"It'll take more than a destroyed ship to keep me down," she said. She noticed the blood on Miyachika's face and uniform. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, we ran into the local wildlife when we found Grogan. It killed one of my guys."

"Some of our guys haven't reported back yet," Holiday said. "I'm assuming they've been attacked by the Taureans. They know we're in here and they've pounded on the hull but we electrified hull and that scared them off at least for a while. We haven't heard from them for some time. They must've been focused on your team."

"They're strong bastards," Miyachika said. "Our phasers don't seem to be enough." Her communicator beeped. "That must be Beta team." She opened the cover to the communicator. "This is Miyachika."

Mears spoke in a low whisper. "Sir, we've got the entire Klingon army headed your way."

"Did you say Klingons?" Miyachika asked.

"Yes, sir," Mears said.

"Understood," Miyachika said. "Stay out of sight. We are in the Seoul's secondary hull. We'll take care of them."

"Yes, sir. Mears out."

Miyachika closed her communicator. "Tarsi, we have Klingons inbound."

"Klingons?" Tarsi asked. "This makes no sense at all."

"I know," Miyachika said. "Cass, is there any power left at all in this section."

She shook her head. "No, we drained it when we electrified the hull. We do have three shuttles though. Why?"

"The secondary hull was broken in half so that means there's a way out on the other end. We're going to evacuate through that end while the Klingons gather at this end. I want you to rig the shuttles to blow when the Klingons enter."

"If they scan the hull, they'll see we're not in here," Grogan said.

"We're gonna set up a tricorder to emit false life signs so that their scanners will think we're still here. The shuttles will be set up to explode when they detect Klingon life signs."

Ensign Mears, Ensign Okamura and Crewman Skial kept their eye on the Klingons roaming the area. They hadn't spotted the Starfleet shuttle yet or they didn't care about it. They were now closing in on the secondary hull of the Seoul. Mears closed her communicator and attached it to her belt.

"Our orders are to stay out of sight," she said.

"No problem there," Okamura said.

"The Taureans are in the late stone age level of development. It would fascinating to study them," Skial said.

"Now is not the time for anthropology lesson, Skial," Okamura said. Two Klingon officers remained stood close to the hiding Starfleet officers as the others marched off to the Seoul's secondary hull.

"Those Starfleet types would die more honorably at the end of my blade instead of at the hands of those creatures," one of them said.

"I would like to fight one of those creatures," the other said. "I would decorate my quarters with its skin."

The scratching sound started up again. Mears covered her ears. The crouched down into a fetal position and shut her eyes tightly.

_Stop. Please stop._

The sound got louder. Okamura and Skial weren't sure how much longer Mears would last. Suddenly, they felt a presence behind them. They turned around to see one of the Taureans behind them. They shot to their feet attracting the attention of the two Klingons. They instinctively shot the two officers, stunning them. They then switched their weapons to kill and fired at the Taureans.

Seeing that energy weapons didn't seem to affect the creatures, the Klingons shed their disruptors and drew their blades. They were so focused on the one attacking the Starfleet officers, they failed to notice the one coming up behind them. One was grabbed by the torso and held up like a toddler. He flailed about, trying to get a hit on the creature with his weapon. The Taurean squeezed hard, crushing the Klingon's ribs and organs. The other Klingon took the chance he had been waiting for. He charged at the other but was smacked away by the Taurean. The blow was so hard it broke the Klingon's neck, instantly killing him.

Mears uselessly fired her phaser. One Taurean picked up the unconscious Okamura and Skial while the other closed in on Mears. With no other option, she turned and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get that door open now!" The Klingon ground commander said. Their tricorders read several lifesigns inside the hull. He planned to interrogate them thoroughly and painfully. Then once done, he'd kill them. He even humored the idea of sending the corpses back to the Federation. Dying in the Empire was just a day in the life of a Klingon but for Starfleet types, it hurts their feelings.

The door began to give way. The Klingons gripped their rifles tightly, ready to bust through the door. Finally, a chunk of the door fell over and gave the Klingons a big enough opening to burst through. They all stood at the ready with weapons trained on their surroundings.

"Where are they?" one asked. "They should be here."

"They're obviously hiding. It's a big area and they have the advantage," the ground commander said. The group of Klingons walked deeper into the slanted shuttle bay. Some opened the shuttles. Then without warning, the area was filled with screams that were drowned out by explosions.

Miyachika and the others were already a safe distance away when the shuttles blew. The remains of the Seoul's secondary hull were further ripped apart by the series of explosions. Miyachika was quite satisfied with herself. All she had to do was rendezvous with Beta Team and get the survivors to the shuttle.

She held her communicator close to her face. "Miyachika to Beta Team." No response. "Skial, respond! Okamura? Mears?"

A few moments later Mears responded. "Sir, Skial and Okamura were taken by the creatures."

"Where are you?"

"Returning to the shuttle, sir."

"Understood. We'll rendezvous there."

Miyachika and her team arrived at the shuttle first. It wasn't long before Ensign Mears was sprinting for her life dodging the giant spears. One of the spears came within a meter of her. Miyachika took the phaser rifle from Tarsi. She set it to it's sniper setting before taking a kneeling position behind a nearby rock. She spotted a Taurean pop out above a rock cocking its arm back to throw a spear. She took aim and fired, blasting it in the face. It dropped out of sight and a series of roars erupted. The roars were deafening but the spears stopped.

Mears was out of breath, leaning on her knees and breathing heavily. She stood up straight when Miyachika approached her. "Are you okay, Ensign?"

Mears nodded. "I'm sorry, sir. I should have stayed with them."

Miyachika shook her head. "No, there was nothing you could do. If you stayed then you probably would have been killed too. At least this gives us a chance to find the others. Ideas?"

"I was thinking we could use our tricorders to track the residual heat signatures left by the Taureans," Tarsi said. Miyachika nodded approving of the idea. Tarsi opened her tricorder and scanned the area. "I'm picking up their heat signatures. It leads north, just past the wreckage of the secondary hull."

"Ensign Mears, you stay here and defend the survivors. Tarsi, Cassie, you're with me."

The three of them stepped through the further destroyed wreckage of the Seoul's secondary hull. Klingon bodies were in pieces and most were peppered with shrapnel. They had to step carefully through the chaos. Cassie looked around making sure that in the off chance a Klingon had survived that she could kill them before they could get the drop on her team. She noticed a Klingon padd on the ground. Aside from some scorching, it was relatively undamaged.

"Sir, I found a Klingon padd."

Miyachika examined it. "Of course, it's encrypted." She tossed it to Tarsi. "Here's a present for you. You like breaking into things so see what you can do with that."

Tarsi smiled as if she was given permission to go out and play. The trio continued on toward the caves that were just beyond the wreckage. There were giant footprints in the dirt.

"I'd say that's a sign we're headed in the right direction," Cassie said gripping her phaser tighter.

"I'd say that's another," Tarsi said pointing to the Taurean in an alcove getting ready to throw a spear. The away team took cover behind nearby boulders as the creature launched the weapon.

Miyachika pressed a button on her rifle. "Set your phasers to full power and try to aim for the face. Hitting them anywhere else will only anger them." The three of them popped out from their hiding spot and fired. The creature succumbed to the onslaught of phaser beams. The trio proceeded further into the cavern.

A fire blazed brightly in one section of the cave. In front of it was another Taurean. It was eating something that reeked after being cooked. The team slowly stepped closer, hoping to get a better shot on the creature. It shot its attention to the approaching group. It stood up, dropping its food. It was feasting on one of the dead Klingons. This Taurean looked a lot bigger than the others.

"COMMANDER! OVER HERE!"

Okamura and Skial were on the far side of the cave. Miyachika signaled for Tarsi and Cassie to go for them while she took aim. The pair slowly moved to the right as Miyachika got the creature's attention. She fired her phaser hitting the creature in the face. It stumbled back but was still standing. She continued to fire to keep its attention on her. It was withstanding the attacks that would drop the others. It took a swipe at her, just missing her body but it caught her uniform. It tore out the midsection of her shirt and a tear went further up her shirt than she would have liked. She attempted to dodge another attack but the creature grabbed her arm. Its grasp was tight without any room to move. Its other hand grabbed her leg. It lifted her up above its head. She was done for if it slammed her against the ground. She grabbed her side phaser, pressed a few buttons and then crammed it into its gaping mouth. She had to really shove it in there so it would have to use its hands to get it out. She cut her hand on its sharp teeth that were like a shark's. The creature dropped her as it grabbed at the phaser in its mouth.

Miyachika saw Cassie and Tarsi had Okamura and Skial. She hurried the group out of the cave just as the phaser exploded, dropping the Taurean.

"There's a medkit in the shuttle," Tarsi said.

Miyachika's body was sore. The cuts on her torso and hand stung. She waved it off. "I'm fine at the moment. I can wait until we get back to the ship."

Mears was glad to see everyone returned to the shuttle in one piece. The Taureans had thankfully left them alone. Once aboard, the shuttle took off for the ship in orbit. Miyachika took the co-pilot seat despite her obvious injuries. The Ranger-class USS Windcharger was dead ahead. Everyone, especially Mears, was glad to be off the planet. The console in front of Tarsi started beeping.

"Sensors are picking up an incoming ship. It's Klingon!"

"Evasive maneuvers!"

Both the shuttle and the Windcharger moved around to avoid the barrage of Klingon fire that was unleashed just as they dropped out of warp. Any time the shuttle got close enough to the Windcharger the firing intensified. The ship would have to drop its shields too. The only other option to survive the attack would be to return to the planet but that meant dealing with the Taureans once again.

"There's another ship coming in. It's the Enterprise."

The Constitution class ship suddenly appeared and fired phasers and photon torpedos on the Klingon battle cruiser. The Enterprise provided cover fire for the shuttle to return to the Windcharger. Once aboard, Miyachika sprinted to the bridge. She got there just in time to see a volley of photon torpedoes slam into the Klingon ship causing it to blow apart in an impressive ball of fire before completely disappearing.

"Stand down from red alert," Garrett said as he swung around in his command chair to greet Miyachika. "Looks like things got a little rough down there."

"Only a little, sir. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

Beeping came from the communications console. The lieutenant manning the station listened to her earpiece.

"Sir, we're being hailed by the Enterprise."

"On screen." Garrett swung back around to see the face of Captain James T. Kirk. "Jim! It's good to see you. Thanks for the assist."

"Glad to see you're still in one piece, Issac. The Klingons seem to have gotten more aggressive as of late. What were they doing here? There isn't really anything of tactical importance here and I doubt they were doing scientific research."

Garrett was about to admit he didn't know but Miyachika stepped in. "If I may, sir. We don't know as of yet but we found a Klingon padd on the planet and it could possibly contain the answers we're looking for."

"Very well..."

"Lieutenant Commander Chiharu Miyachika, sir."

"She's one of my best, Jim. And no, you can't have her. I'm dreading the day where she is offered her own command."

Kirk gave him a smile. "We can give you an escort home and then we can see what the Klingons were up to on Taurus II."

"We'll follow your lead." The viewscreen switched back to the planet and starfield. Garrett swiveled around in his chair. "It looks like you need a trip to sickbay and in need of a new uniform. Miyachika just remembered that her uniform was so torn that much of her torso was showing. Garrett watched her eyes widened and he gave her a smile. She quickly jumped back into the turbolift.


	4. Chapter 4

The two ships approached Earth Spacedock. All crew and personnel were granted shore leave while repairs to the Windcharger were underway. Miyachika beamed aboard the station after many of the crew had already done so. The hallway from the transporter room lead directly into an engineering control room which was opposite of a lounge. Only a partial wall in the middle of the room separated the two sections. Lights of every bright color illuminated the walls. The lounge was filled with crews from both the Windcharger and the Enterprise.

Miyachika strolled around the lounge greeting various officers. Tarsi and Cassie were chatting with two Enterprise crewmembers named Sulu and Chekov.

She saw Ensign Mears sitting at the bar with two other officers, one in the science division blue and the other wore engineering red. She hopped off her stool when she saw Miyachika approaching.

"It was a pleasure working with you, sir. I mean, I can't say I enjoyed going back to Taurus but we got the job done. These two were also part of the 'Galileo Seven' I told you about."

"Lieutenant Commander Scott but you can call me 'Scotty' and this is Doctor Leonard McCoy. We're from the Enterprise."

"Lieutenant Commander Miyachika of the Windcharger."

"Fine work you did out there. I must say, you look very familiar. Have we met before?"

"I wanna say Drozana or maybe K-7," McCoy said.

"I don't believe so, sir. I haven't been to K-7 recently and I've never been to Drozana."

"I could be mistaken but I could've sworn we met at Drozana," McCoy said as he leaned back in his chair disappointed he couldn't ease the nagging feeling that they've met before.

"Ah, well then, it could be just our imagination. You meet a lot of folk serving in Starfleet, to be sure. By the way, I heard you ran into the local wildlife on Taurus II. Right unfriendly devils, aren't they? I won't be forgetting those gigantic spears any time soon."

"Same here. Their claws are no joke either." She gingerly touched her abdomen that was still bandaged under her uniform.

The comm system whistled with Captain Garrett's voice following.

_Lieutenant Commander Miyachika, report to the admiral's office._

She walked over to the comm panel pressed the button to activate it. "Aye, sir. On my way."

"We'll have to get a drink and share some caveman tales," Scotty said.

"Sounds like a plan." Miyachika took the corridor on her left. She entered the admiral's office where Captain Garrett sat with Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Admiral Loren.

"First, I'd like to say nice work on the planet," Kirk said. "I read your report and I'm impressed. I'll have to remember the tactic of luring Klingons into an area and then blowing it up if I get into such a situation. Not only that but you put yourself at great risk so that others can be rescued. Dealing with Klingons and Taureans is no easy feat."

Captain Garrett stood up. "We've decrypted the Klingon padd you found on the planet. They were luring Starfleet ships to the area and then ambush them. Anyone that beamed down to the planet would have to deal with the Taureans. That's if they didn't encounter the Klingon raiding party first."

"What's our orders now, sir? Should I get the crew ready by the time the repairs are finished?"

Garrett shook his head. "No, those are not your orders. You will be reassigned to a new ship."

"Eh? May I ask for what reason? I like my life aboard the Windcharger and feel I can be of better use there."

"You can't expect a new ship to go out without a captain."

"Yeah that's...wait what?"

"You're being given your own ship. I fought tooth and nail to keep you but the admiral insists. You'll be in command of the Constitution class USS Miki Endo."

"The Miki Endo?"

"Your actions on the planet fit well with the name of the ship. Do you understand what's in a name? There was a terrible tsunami in Japan a few hundred years ago and one woman stayed at her post as the tsunami raged. She sacrificed herself so that others could escape and survive."

Even though she loved serving aboard the Windcharger, she'd be lying if there wasn't some excitement about getting her own command. She tried like hell to keep herself from smiling.

"May I make a request, sir?"

"By all means."

"I'd like Lieutenant Tarsi and Lieutenant Commander Holiday to join me."

"I suppose I can spare Tarsi too," Garrett said in mock annoyance.

The admiral smirked. "I'm sure Lieutenant Commander Holiday is looking for a new posting. Permission granted."

Captain Chiharu Miyachika stepped onto the bridge of the Miki Endo. The Constitution bridge was just like the bridge of the Ranger class. Lieutenant Tarsi sat at the helm and weapons console and Lieutenant Commander Holiday was at the engineering station. Holiday gave the captain a smile once she came into view. Miyachika reached up to scratch her cheek as an excuse to show off the captain stripes on her cuff. Holiday bit her lip to hold in her laughter.

Holiday knew it was going to be different serving with her now than it was years ago. She thought back to their first posting together aboard the USS Sanriku Kaigan. The war with the Klingons, specifically a Klingon named J'Ula, back then led to the destruction of their ship. A war started by the mutineer whose name Holiday forgot. She was just happy to be serving again with her best friend.

Miyachika slowly sat down in the captain's chair. She ran her hands along the sharp edges of the armrests that housed various command panels.

Another officer wearing the engineering red stepped onto the bridge. Holiday's eyes shot to him. He wasn't anything special, just a slender guy with a receding hairline. He wore ensign stripes on his cuff.

"Ensign Hunter reporting as ordered, sir."

Tarsi spun around in her chair and went up to greet the newcomer. "Welcome aboard. I'm Lieutenant Tarsi, the security chief. Settling in okay?"

"It'll take some getting used to."

"Let me know if you have any problems. Report to your station."

"Aye, sir."

"All decks report ready, sir," the comm officer, Lieutenant Shihori said.

"What do you think, Cassie? Should we get underway or just sit around here and wait for the action to come to us?"

"The crew looks anxious to get going, sir."

"They do look that way, don't they?"

"Orders, sir?" Tarsi asked returning to her seat ready to plot in a new course.

"Let's see what's out there."

The End


End file.
